


Short Stories from the fandomverse/weird OC snippets

by HoiOimTemmie



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, I refuse, LGBTQ Themes, No Smut, No flames please, absolutely no, but not to depressing, fanfics about anything, go check out AVA by INYAHS its my favorite, i have a beta its my mom dont judge, i like a good ship, idk depressing themes warning, ill put my own universe in here to, it probably wont make much sense, uhhh, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoiOimTemmie/pseuds/HoiOimTemmie
Summary: I'll write whatever I want I guess
Relationships: any i think are cute





	Short Stories from the fandomverse/weird OC snippets

**Author's Note:**

> I'll put warnings/summaries of the Au/Oc snippet here.

"aaaand pop!"

**Thump**

"pop!" 

**Squish**

"pop!"

"...What the-"

"aaannd run!"

**Author's Note:**

> This my Oc universe.


End file.
